Hello, tiger Grrr!
by Twinkie D
Summary: YAOI! ^^ Takeru comes home after a hard week of work, and finds Daisuke with a little surprise... Gads, this is so stupid....


*scratches her head * Uhm... what can I say? For the moment of insanity I created this, uh, odd piece of fanfiction. Gomen.  
  
Disclaimer: For all I know, I could be one of the owners of Digimon, if it were not the fact that I'm POOR! Oh, by the way, if there is somewhere a person who would like to give me money, please contact me and I'll give you the number of my (very empty) bank account. Thankies. Warnings: YAOI!!! ^^ what else would I write? Me loves yaoi, and I'm gonna stick with it. Grin and bear it...^^*  
  
On with the show!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello, tiger. Grrr!  
  
By Twinkie  
  
Takeru plopped down to the couch. Man, it had been one hell of a week. He had woken every morning 5.15 am, done the morning rituals and then gone to work. The time was something over four when he got home, and he was by then so hungry he could eat a rhinoceros!  
  
Daisuke wasn't anywhere to be seen, and Takeru was sure he was still sleeping. That lazy ass, he obviously had a day free again.  
  
With a sigh, Takeru rose and made his way towards the kitchen. Daisuke had visibly tried to make dinner. What ever it was, it was burned and unrecognisable. Takeru shrugged and opened the fridge.  
  
The burned food described perfectly the personality of Daisuke, or that was how Takeru saw it. Daisuke loved cooking, but the only thing he could do without burning it was toasts. Still he was willing to do it, even though people sometimes laughed at his efforts, and Takeru loved that feature about him.  
  
Well, Takeru loved a lot of things about Daisuke. Like his spiky hair, chocolate brown eyes, sweet nature, handsome face, gorgeous body... just to name few.  
  
When he munched away with the sand-witch he had made, he remembered Daisuke talking about some surprise he had for him.  
  
He yawned. It was the weekend, and they both had two days to spent together. Maybe Takeru would be able to persuade the Child of Courage and Friendship into spending the whole time in the bed.  
  
On the other hand, Takeru was sure he wouldn't have to do anything else than just suggest this option. Daisuke was always horny as hell, anytime, anywhere. Ken and Miaka's weddings were almost about to end with an embarrassment to Takeru and Daisuke. Thank god it had been Yamato and Taichi finding them half naked from the floor of the empty room instead of one of the adults strolling around.  
  
It had appeared that Yamato and Taichi were themselves looking for a place to make out a little bit.  
  
Takeru snapped out of his little reviewing of the past as he heard his name being called from their bedroom.  
  
Raising his eyebrows, Takeru quickly crossed the short distance to their bedroom door.  
  
He was met with a sight of Daisuke lying on his stomach in their bed, long legs waving in the air. He was wearing - Takeru gasped - a girls school uniform , completed with high heel shoes and few bows in his hair.  
  
Daisuke gracefully stood after letting Takeru enjoy the view for a while, and, adding an seducing sway on his hips, walked over to Takeru.  
  
"Welcome home, tiger", Daisuke murmured, throwing his arms around the blonde's, and soon Takeru found himself in an lip-lock, both trying to kiss the living daylights out of each other.  
  
Takeru loved it when Daisuke was aggressive like this, sometimes making him wonder why he was called the tiger, when it clearly belonged to the spiky haired one.  
  
As things progressed into the bed, or more like under the bed sheets, Takeru found himself feeling lucky for the fact that he had a boyfriend, who didn't need to be convinced into the activity inside the bedchambers, and was so amazingly good with everything else except cooking.  
  
  
  
Owari-  
  
Twinkie: eh, eh heh heh heh hee...I would've written a lemon, if it were not the fact that I'm too damn SHY! #^^#  
  
Takeru: * sigh* and yet you can read lemons and dream about them and.  
  
Twinkie* * covers his mouth with her hand* Shhh! You don't have to tell everybody!  
  
Daisuke: She doesn't like to hear the truth.  
  
Twinkie: It's not that! I just... Well, uh...  
  
Takeru and Daisuke: Yare yare. Go do something useful, you sleaze!  
  
Twinkie: Yeah, yeah... 


End file.
